MIRADAS
by maylenkou
Summary: Cada ser humano brinda miradas para expresar sus sentimiento como el amor este es un U.A. principalmente es un SXS y un MXY
1. Chapter 1

_**MIRADAS**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko, pero la historia si es mia**_

En un local de comida dentro de un centro comercial trabaja una joven muy hermosa como camarera, la paga no era muy buena, pero le ayudaba a sustentar sus gastos propios , ella era hija única vivía con su mama , su padre nunca se hizo cargo , siempre era la misma rutina de su casa al trabajo y viceversa no le agradaba dejar a su mama sola pero como toda adolescente necesitaba sus cosas y no se atrevía a pedirle a su madre ya que con duras penas con lo ella ganaba alcanzaba para sustentar la casa y pagar los impuestos y así fue como termino trabajando ahí gracias a su amiga .

Los días pasaban y todo era normal los fines de semana eran los mas pesados se hacían tipos cenas shows justo como hoy que es sábado.

-Serena la mesa 10 esta esperando sus hamburguesas- decía su jefa una hermosa mujer de pelo aguamarina

-Si Michiru- agarro los pedidos – la mesa 5 quiere una pizza especial de la casa- le entrego el papel con el pedido y marcho, cuando llego a la mesa estaban tres jóvenes

-Aquí tienen- decía mientras entregaba sus hamburguesas a cada uno

-Gracias – dijo el más alto que tenia la piel pálida y cabello castaño largo sujetado en una coleta y ojos violetas

-Te demoraste una eternidad, que pésimo servicio- decía el mas bajo de los tres su pelo era platinado y ojos esmeralda

-No la molestes cual es tu nombre bombón?- decía el joven que estaba igualmente peinado que los anteriores, pero su pelo era color azabache y ojos zafiro, con una sonrisa galante

-Mi nombre es Serena, no bombón – decía entre molesta y tratando de sonreír cortés

-Ah Serena bombón- le guiña el ojo

-No solo Serena, algo mas que necesiten?

-Nada más bombón gracias

Sin decir nada mas se marcho, la noche prosiguió normal , fue un éxito tuvieron mucha venta y después de limpiar y ordenar se marcho junto a su amiga pues sus casas estaban cerca una de la otra

-Ay serena como te envidio atendiste a los chicos más guapos que estuvieron esta noche- suspiraba su amiga

-No exageres Mina, no es para tanto

- No exagero los tres están guapísimos, principalmente el platinado, no les preguntaste sus nombres?

- No como crees, además el platinado es un gruñón y el de pelo azabache coqueteaba conmigo, debe ser todo un casanova, el único de los tres mas educado fue el castaño

- Si tú lo dices- murmuraba mientras rodaba los ojos dando por finalizado el tema

Así siguieron platicando de su día mientras llegaban a sus respectivas casas .Los días siguieron pasando todo con normalidad tanto en su casa como en el trabajo, hasta el muchacho que había coqueteado con ella iba todos los días a tomar un café, ambas rubias platicaban notaron que alguien se sentaba cerca de ellas.

-Ahí llego el guapo- le susurraba mina

-Si seguro viene por su café, no se como uno se puede volver adicto a la cafeína?- decía mientras disponía a ir atenderlo

-Quien sabe, yo creo que viene por ti, lastima que tú no lo sabes ver – cruzando sus brazos

-Ya mina tu siempre imaginándote cosas- con una gota en la cabeza se marcho

-Ay serena tu siempre tan despistada- decía mientras la veía acercarse a la mesa

El muchacho se sentó y saco un libro alcanzo ver a las rubias charlar animadamente hasta que notaron su presencia

Se ve tan hermosa espero que no haya notado que solo vengo aquí por ella- pensaba mientras la veía acercar

-Hola buenas tardes que desea pedir?- con una sonrisa agarro su libreta

-Lo de siempre bombón- decía muy coqueto- ah y un tostado de queso

-Ya le dije que mi nombre es Serena no bombón- decía muy molesta- no sea grosero

-Perdóname, quieres me presento mi nombre es Seiya Kou- extendiendo su mano

-Serena Tsukino-correspondiendo al saludo- algo más señor Seiya

-Señor? No soy viejo bombón solo dime Seiya quieres tutéame si somos de la misma edad

-Si claro-rodando los ojos -recuerda que estamos en mi trabajo y acá debo seguir las reglas –decía nerviosa y sin esperar que el lograra contestar se marcho, a los minutos llevo su orden y se retiro sin pronunciar una palabra

Creo que se molesto que tonto eres Seiya Kou así nunca podrás acercarte a ella - se reprendía mentalmente- ya se que hare - tomo rápido su café dejo el dinero y se marcho

-Sere ya se va – la codeo mina

-Si y no probo el tostado que desperdicio de comida u.u

-Siempre pensando en comer ve a limpiar la mesa quieres

-Oye tu no eres mi jefa – cruzándose de brazos

-Ve- decía molesta

-Bien ya voy- se marcho cuando llego a la mesa levanto todo y se fue a llevar la paga, mina le dio lo que le correspondía como propina y vio la nota de curiosa la leyó y le hizo señas serena

-Esto es para ti

-Tanto me dejo de propina y esto- señalando la nota

-Te la dejo seiya para ti bombón- con una sonrisa burlona

Que? Como sabes que se llama seiya y peor como sabes que me dice bombón?, mina leíste una nota que no era para ti- negaba con la cabeza- sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Si pero el murió sabiendo Jajaja y vas a leerla o no quiero saber que piensas hacer con el

Mas tarde lo haré, tengo que seguir atendiendo- sin darle importancia guardo la nota y siguió trabajando, cuando llego a su casa después de saludar a su mama decidió leerla

_Bombón:_

_Perdona si te incomode con mi comentarios , no te enojes conmigo solo quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero ocasionarte problemas en tu trabajo mañana no voy a poder ir pero cuando vaya esperare tu respuesta_

_Seiya_

_continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguieron pasando serena ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba que el pelinegro llegara pero el no aparecía y eso la extraño demasiado y para empeorarlo mina siempre la molestaba con ello, pero para ella era mejor hacerse la distraída, hasta que ese día su jefe Michiru las reunió a las dos para hablar.

-Serena se que debes pensar que te estamos explotando al no darte días libres es que estamos cortos de personal y mina como camarera digamos que no da la talla- la aludida iba a protestar pero la mirada de Michiru la callo- se te va a dar un aumento además de contratar a otra chica para que le enseñes y le agarre el ritmo te parece, serena solo asintió- bue eso era todo te puedes ir – ella se levanto y mina se quedo.

-Michi por que dices que no doy la talla?- sonaba dolida

-Todavía lo preguntas Mina, se te olvida lo que paso la semana pasada?

_**Flash back**_**:**

_-Un señor había pedido un café, cuando mina se lo llevaba se distrajo mirando a cierto platinado que se sentaba tanta fue su sorpresa que le derramo sin darse cuenta el café encima al señor_

_-Que torpe es señorita – decía molesto levantándose tratando de limpiarse – que no sabe servir un café? –mina colorada no sabia que hacer- esta camisa es nueva mire como quedo?_

_-Si quiere le tiro leche arriba así la mancha no se ve tan fea – decía rascándose la cabeza_

_-Queee? Donde esta la encargada?_

_Después de unas disculpas de parte de Michiru y que se ofreciera a pagar la cuenta de la tintorería el hombre se marcho_

_**Fin flash back**_

Que culpa tengo que no tuviera sentido del humor- decía cruzándose de brazos

No tienes remedio, tú sigue como cajera que te va muy bien, ve a trabajar –decía mientras agarraba unos papeles dando terminada la conversación

Los días siguieron pasando Michiru contrato a una joven llamada Amy que rápidamente agarro el ritmo, lo malo es que es muy tímida, y por fin Serena tuvo sus días de descanso, ella seguía extraña era su primer día libre y no sabia que hacer estaba aburrida en su casa hasta que suena el teléfono y sorpresivamente era mina que la invitaba a pasear, acordaron que ella la iba a ir a buscar.

-Serenaaa!- gritaba una mina desde la calle en eso ve salir a su amiga y ambas caminan conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta que serena recuerda algo (es muy despistada n.n)

-Oye mina por que no estas trabajando? Decía mientras llegaban a un parque cercano

-Ah eso es que Michiru contrato a una chica y me dio unos días de descanso – decía sin importancia

-Wooo!eso si que es raro mas viniendo de ella- decía muy sorprendida- segura que es por eso nada mas

-Bueno, esta bien me descubriste – rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente- te contare fue el día que te retiraste temprano ya habíamos cerrado yo tenia que cerrar la caja junto a Michiru como siempre y como no aparecía la fui a buscar y a que no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve

_**Flashback**_

_Que raro donde estará, ya se debe estar haciendo el inventario!-pensaba mientras se encaminaba a la bodega donde guardaban la mercadería cuando vio la puerta estaba abierta iba a llamar, pero escucho ruidos – debe ser un ladrón seguramente- murmuraba y tomando valor entro de golpe para sorprenderlo y cual fue su sorpresa estaban Michiru y Haruka besándose muy apasionadamente_

_-Pero que esta pasando aquí - O.O_

_-Mina –decían ambos sorprendidos – que haces acá- mientras se separaban _

_-Yo… te buscaba Michiru para cerrar la caja- estaba muy avergonzada –y como no venias te vine a buscar, bueno… yo… te espero afuera adiós- se marcho como rayo_

_**Fin flash back**_

-Ahora entiendo decía serena, pero desde cuando ellos salen? o.O

-No tengo ni idea – se encogía de hombros – después de eso Michiru decidió contratar un remplazo para mi así me daba días libres y además me dio un aumento - reía tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba las miraba y a serena le salía una gota en la cabeza

-Ya que ambas tenemos el día libre que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta

- Si que te parece si vamos a facultad donde cursa seiya?- decía mina muy feliz

Pero yo no se donde queda y menos a que carrera cursa y si nos perdemos?

-Yo si se tu sígueme ^_^

Y sin dar tiempo responder ya la llevaba a rastras por las calles hasta que se detuvieron frente a un edificio enorme

-Mina esta no es una buena idea- miraba para todos lados asombrada por la arquitectura del lugar

-Ahí debe estar la cafetería – señalando hacia un pasillo ignorando a su amiga

-Mina… yo mejor me voy- se disponía a marchar cuando choca con alguien- perdón no te vi

-No perdóname tu venia distraído- cuando la vio – Bombón?

Al oír ese nombre se queda helada, ahí estaba seiya, mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo sonrojar

-No vas a presentarme-murmuro mina mientras le dio un pequeño codazo

-Ah si perdón Seiya ella es Mina mi mejor amiga- sonrojada n.n

-Mucho gusto Mina – extendiendo la mano- Seiya Kou y se pueden saber que hacen aquí?

-Este… nosotras vinimos a…- no sabia que decir

-Vinimos a ver las carreras que hay acá, tu que nos recomiendas?- la salvo mina

-Eso depende que les interesa, pero que descortés soy les parece ir a la cafetería así platicamos mas cómodos?

Yo… este-se sentía tan intimidada por esos zafiros que se olvidaba todo y de repente sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que no logro entender la razón que lo ocasionaba –como no me di cuenta antes que era tan guapo- pensó y de inmediato se sonrojo

Por supuesto –volvió a salvarla mina- adelántate ya te alcanzamos

Seiya marcho sin decir nada y mina aprovecho para hablar con serena

-Te gusta verdad? ¬¬

-No se de que hablas- tratando de disimular

-No mientas quieres se te nota a lo lejos y la gran Mina Aino te va a ayudar ^_^

-No es necesa…

No logro terminar cuando mina ya la llevaba nuevamente a rastras hacia la cafetería y cuando entro alcanzo a visualizar donde estaba seiya , el les hizo una seña y ambas se acercaron, estaba sentado junto a los dos jóvenes


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko, pero la historia si es mía**_

-Chicos ellas son Mina- señalando a la rubia que tenia pelo suelto- y bueno a bombón ya la conocían- señalando a Serena- ellos son mis hermanos- señalando a los jóvenes.

-Hola gusto en conocerlos- contestaron al unisonó ambas chicas

-Hola mi nombre es Taiki- contesto el castaño - y el es Yaten- señalando al platinado que solo asintió con la cabeza- tomen asiento por favor

-Que antipático - le murmuro Mina a serena – ella le dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije" –pero de todas formas esta guapísimo- pensó emocionada, ambas se sentaron Mina lo hizo al lado de Yaten, Serena se iba a sentar a su lado pero no había espacio así que tuvo que sentarse al lado de Seiya no es que le molestara pero no paraba de sentir ese molesto hormigueo estando cerca del pelinegro.

Después de platicar un rato y seguir con la mentirilla que invento Mina sobre que habían ido a ver las carreras que se ofrecían ya que ellas se habían tomado un año sabático, Seiya contó que estudiaba Derecho, Taiki Medicina y Yaten Psicología, cada vez que se miraban y el pelinegro le brindaba sonrisas que le robaba sonrojos a la rubia.

-Será que le gusto?-pensaba el pelinegro esperanzado hasta un" QUE DIJISTE"- lo regreso a la realidad y vio que eran Mina y Yaten los que estaban discutiendo.

-Que si tu desempeño en el estudio es como lo es en tu trabajo no durarías ni un mes, que además de torpe eres sorda? No creía que fuera cierto que las rubias eran huecas. (¬¬)

-Eres un… - agarro el jugo que tenia bebiendo y se lo tiro en la cara – ODIOSO Y UN MALEDUCADO! Sin decir más salió corriendo para que no la vieran llorar.

Serena le hizo una señal de disculpas y miro desaprobatoriamente a Yaten y salió tras de Mina, cuando la alcanzo estaba debajo de un árbol sentada abrazando sus rodillas con la mirada perdida ninguna quiso hablar el silencio se prolongo hasta que decidieron marcharse.

Al día siguiente Serena se canso de llamarla y al no recibir respuesta de su amiga decidió ir a pasear sola, camino sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta se llego hasta la facultad- Hoy es sábado y el no esta acá, será mejor que me vaya - no alcanzo a dar unos pasos que se topo con Taiki que muy considerado la invito a tomar un café y mientras estaban esperando que le trajeran su pedido quiso romper el silencio

-Como se encuentra tu amiga, Yaten a veces es demasiado ofensivo y no sabe medir sus palabras

-La verdad no se como esta, le eh llamado y no me contesta – cabizbaja – ella es una chica muy alegre, medio loca debo de admitir, pero es una excelente persona la conozco desde que éramos niñas-sonreía -me las va a pagar ese gruñón por tratarla así (¬¬)

-Este si… yo te quería preguntar tú crees que podemos ser amigos – ignorando el comentario hacia el platinado

-Claro ella estará encantada –mientras veía que llegaban con lo que habían ordenado

-También quiero ser tu amigo, claro si tú quieres -mientras probaba su café

-Si por supuesto me encanta hacer nuevas amistades (n.n)

- Genial y hasta cuando no trabajas ya que hoy es sábado y sino me equivoco y hoy hay cena show cierto?

-Regreso el lunes, ahora que lo mencionas te puedo hacer una pregunta- al notar que el castaño asentía prosiguió- por que seiya teniendo una cafetería cerca iba siempre a donde yo trabajo

-Cof, cof, lo que pasa es que no le gusta este lugar dice que es muy pequeño

-Oh, si lo entiendo a mí también me gustan los lugares muy espaciosos (n.n)

-Tienen mucho en común –nota mental me debes una muy grande seiya- y tienes planes para hoy en la noche

-Me estas invitando a salir? (¬¬)

-No digo si, bueno también invita a Mina por supuesto que será una salida entre amigos así nos conocemos mejor, no pienses mal por favor

-Ya entiendo tu Quieres tener una cita con ella y quieres que haga de chaperona cierto? (¬¬)

-Noo, no entendiste cierto, bueno aceptas o no –decía nervioso

-Si por mi no hay problema ten este es mi numero llámame mas tarde ahora iré hablar con Mina y te confirmo si- sin decir mas le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando llegaba a la puerta regreso sobre sus pasos -ah cierto gracias por el café- le dio otro beso en la mejilla dejando mas que abrumado al castaño.

Taiki llego al departamento que compartían los tres jóvenes, tenia planeado llevar al pelinegro consigo ya que noto que había química entre la rubia y el solo le faltaba un empujoncito y el se lo daría , encontró al susodicho en la cocina preparándose un sándwich mientras cantaba y bailaba al compas del tema "Te Extraño" de" Xtreme" con una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación, espero un par de horas y la llamo y al recibir la confirmación de la salida fue en busca de Seiya que se encontraba jugando en la computadora

-Tienes planes para hoy?

-No y antes de que me lo pidas ni loco volveré a hacer de tu conejillo de indias para tus experimentos , la ultima vez casi me dejas pelado con ese shampoo que según tu era para realzar el color natural (¬¬)

-Nunca me lo vas a perdonar cierto, ya seiya eso fue cuando teníamos 10 años, ya olvídalo quieres

-Claro como tu no lo sufriste y si eso es lo que querías decirme puedes irte no estoy interesado

-Que lastima yo si tengo planes voy salir con Mina y… Serena –comentaba sin darle importancia- vamos a ir al cine y pensé que querías acompañarnos pero por lo veo no quieres así que me reti…- no logro terminar por que el pelinegro lo freno

-¿Con bombón? Como, cuando estuviste con ella? (¬¬)

-Eso no tiene importancia, quieres ir?- cruzándose de brazos- porque sino puedo ir solo

-Claro a que hora las veremos?, tenemos que ir a buscarlas ?o que?, dime no te quedes callado!

-A las 20:00 en la entrada del cine

-¿Queee? son las 19:30 solo faltan 30 minutos sin decir mas fue a ducharse- mientras que Taiki lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-Diez minutos mas tarde ya estaba listos y salieron apurados va Seiya era el único Taiki solo lo seguía, cuando llegaron el pelinegro estaba histérico lo bombardeaba con preguntas tales como ¿Estas seguro que vendrán?¿ no me habrás jugado una broma cierto? El castaño estaba harto hasta que alcanzo verlas -ahí vienen- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Si que es hermosa- murmuro Seiya al ver a la rubia que venia junto a Mina

-toma- extendiéndole un pañuelo- ya vas a empezar a babear-comento Taiki (^_^)

-No me agrado tu comentario (¬¬)

-Hola chicos perdón por la demora es que serena no sabia que ponerse y quería...- pero la rubia de coletas le dio un pequeño pisotón-oye eso duele (¬¬)

-Y que película veremos-cambiando de tema serena

-Una de terror –acoto el pelinegro

-Mejor una romántica- respondieron las rubias a coro

-Como vamos a solucionar esto? Dijo el Castaño- todos empezaron a pensar hasta que…

-Ya se piedra, papel o tijeras-comento Serena a todos le salió una gota- ¿Que? yo por lo menos tire una idea –cruzándose de brazos

Al no tener otra idea no les quedo de otra, se enfrentaron Serena y Seiya iban empatados y esta era la decisiva y cuando iban a largar el pelinegro le guiño el ojo logrando despistarla y termino ganando

-Hiciste trampa- gritaba furiosa

-Yo no hice nada, no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible (^_^)

-Si tú lo dices tramposo (¬¬)

A pesar de las protestas de la rubia terminaron viendo la de terror, el que mas sufrió fue Seiya que no logro disfrutarla , ya que Serena en cada escena le apretaba tanto el brazo que le había dejado marcas y agradeció que su remera fuera de mangas largas ,una vez que salieron decidieron ir a tomar algo ya que era temprano por decisión unánime eligieron un bar que estaba cerca, el pelinegro y rubia de coletas iban caminando en silencio compartían un intercambio de miradas sonrisas y sonrojos, atrás de ellos lo seguían Mina y Taiki conteniendo la risa por la actitud tan inmadura

-Esos dos se gustan, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso- murmuro Mina

-Si la verdad habrá que ayudarlos, serás mi cómplice cierto- comento el castaño que la escucho

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Si…Mina pero, primero que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido ayer-sonaba avergonzado

-Todo bien hay personas que no valen la pena – restándole importancia- además le di su merecido (^_^)

-Si, la verdad que lo hiciste, bueno ya aclarado eso –sonreía- te voy a contar mi plan- Mina asentía feliz mientras este le narraba su idea

-Llegaron al bar, el pelinegro fue a buscar lo que iban a consumir, Taiki le guiño el ojo a su cómplice en señal de comienzo, cuando llego Seiya con las bebidas, el celular de Mina empezó a sonar, hizo una señal de disculpas y salió afuera atender, cuando regreso les comunico que su mama la había llamado y que tenia que marcharse; Serena quiso acompañarla pero Taiki se le adelanto

-Te acompaño, no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada- parándose

- Gracias, chicos ustedes disfruten la noche es joven ustedes sabrán aprovecharla – guiñando un ojo se marcho con el castaño sin darle tiempo a que ellos contestaran

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno hablaba hasta que sonó el celular de Serena era un mensaje de Mina: "_más te vale que aproveches no seas tonta, esta es tu oportunidad, pero no hagas cochinadas ok Jajaja suerte y mañana me cuentas todo con lujos y detalles"_

-Wooo… si que esta loca-pensaba negando con la cabeza

-Genial, ahora ella también se tendrá que ir, ufff nada me sale bien- pensaba Seiya-te tienes que marchar cierto?- murmuro sin levantar la vista

-Claro que no, al menos que tu así lo quieras (¬¬)

-Por supuesto que no, como crees – sorprendido por la respuesta-quieres ir a caminar es que no me gustan los lugares ruidosos- parándose mientras ofrecía su mano (^_^)

Encantada-Mina tiene razón tengo que aprovechar- pensó mientras sonreía

Sin decir mas empezaron a caminar otra vez el silencio los envolvió a ambos no era incomodo pero ella estaba decidida y armándose de valor hablo.

-Hermosa noche no crees, por que no fuiste mas después de que me dejaste la nota como lo dijiste- genial ahora se dará cuenta que me gusta

-Perdón bombón estaba en exámenes y no tenia tiempo me extrañaste verdad?, se que soy difícil de olvidar- guiñándole un ojo

-Engreído (¬¬)

-Vamos admítelo, sabes que es así- mientras se acercaba muy peligrosamente

-Tienes toda la razón (^_^)

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo agarro de la cara y lo beso

_Continuara…_

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Primero debo agradecerles que se tomaran la molestia de leerlo y me hayan dejado su Reviews todos son bienvenidos y los tomo en cuenta, me brinda mucha felicidad que le gustara les cuento que la historia se va a empezar a poner emocionante **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible (^_^)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Naoko pero la historia si es Mía**_

El beso lo tomo desprevenido ,pero no por eso dudo en responder la abrazo por la cintura atraiéndola mas hacia el, ambos se perdían en la dulzura que provocaba los labios del otro ante el contacto tan calido que compartian,hasta que la falta de oxigeno lo hizo separase

-Wooo bombón eso fue…(apoyando su frente a la de la rubia)

-Seiya… perdóname yo… (No logro terminar ya que fue el pelinegro ahora capturo sus labios era increíble como sentía que sus besos fueran tan adictivos)

Cerca de ahí se encontraban un par de jóvenes escondidos:

-Mina esta no es una buena idea, mejor vámonos

-Shhhh! guarda silencio que nos van a oír, además Taiki tu planeaste esto así que observa su resultado quieres?

-Yo me voy y tú vendrás conmigo -llevándola a rastras a pesar de las protestas de la rubia

Departamento de los Kou:

Se encontraba un Yaten viendo televisión haciendo zapping, por que no encontraba nada que le agradara, hasta que noto que entraba Taiki

-Hasta que llegas, donde estabas?- Pero fue ignorado por el castaño, que se dirigió a su habitación al rato llego un Seiya muy feliz y tomo asiento a su lado revolviéndole el cabello

-Como esta mi hermanito querido (^_^)

-No tan bien como tu, que parece que te ganaste la lotería- (¬¬)

-Algo así – ante la mirada confusa del platinado prosiguió- estoy así por el amor (suspirando) algo que" TU" no entenderías- haciendo énfasis- además deberías aprender de Taiki, que salió con Mina hasta el sabe aprovechar, bueno estoy cansado (estirándose) me voy a dormir que descanses (dejando a un platinado boquiabierto)

Era de madrugada y Yaten no podía concebir el sueño, demasiado sorprendido con la revelación del pelinegro sintió un sentimiento que no había experimentado –esta es una broma de pésimo gusto- molesto por la situación prefirió irse a dormir tratando de esa manera sacar de su cabeza a la rubia loca que rondaba desde el día del altercado en la cafetería.

&...&

Pasaron los días la relación entre Serena y Seiya se iba fortaleciendo todavía no eran novios y no era por decisión de el, sino de la rubia que quería que se conocieran mejor cosa que pelinegro acepto a regañadientes. Todos los días iba a buscarla a la salida del trabajo y la acompañaba hasta su casa, Taiki no se quedo atrás hacia lo mismo con Mina se habían hecho muy buenos amigos los cuatro, un día ambos las habían invitado a un baile de disfraces que se realizaba el siguiente fin de semana ambas aceptaron emocionadas.

Casa de Mina:

-Yo así no pienso salir esto es muy corto (jalándose la falda sin conseguir algún cambio) de milagro me llega al muslo

-Ay Sere te ves hermosa, vas a dejar a Seiya más que impresionado

-Y tu quieres impresionar a Taiki cierto, por eso te disfrazaste de bruja sexi? (¬¬)

-No como crees, si nosotros somos amigos solamente, además estamos en el siglo XXI, somos jóvenes así que relájate quieres (mientras se empezaba a maquillar)- apurate que ya están al llegar

-Crees que este Yaten?

-No se y ni me importa solo quiero divertirme

En eso la mama de Mina les avisa que habían llegado los chicos la primera en bajar fue Serena que vestía de caperucita roja: con un traje ,que estaba compuesto de un corset negro realzando su busto bien formado con mangas largas blancas descubriendo sus hombros y la falda era roja pomposa corta, zapatos de tacón negros y una capa roja corta completaba el atuendo, detrás de ella apareció Mina, que estaba disfrazada de bruja :su atuendo era un corset negro sin mangas que realzaba también su busto y una falda negra corta ajustada que le llegaba a medio muslo , botas cortas y el sombreo negro daban por finalizado su atuendo.

-Bombón estas hermosa y-decía Seiya mientras que se acercaba a darle un dulce beso

-Gracias- sonrojada- y tú estas … muy … peludo

-Pero así es el disfraz bombón, además tienes que admitir que como hombre lobo soy muy atractivo además tengo unas ganas de comer una caperucita esta noche- guiñándole un ojo

-Estas despampanante Mina –comentaba el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla que estaba disfrazado de Einstein

-Este… gracias… tu no estas nada mal; solo una pregunta-al captar la atención de todos prosiguió-como hiciste para que te entrara la peluca-ocasionando que a todos le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-Si te contara Mina fue todo un reto- decía el pelinegro con serena del brazo- tratar de cubrir esa frente y ocultar todo el pelo, menos mal que la peluca era grande y de buena calidad

-Ya deja de decir estupideces o quieres que le comente a Serena lo que me costo pegarte todo ese pelo falso y de como llorabas como un bebe cuando te lo despejabas ya que según tu no te quedaba bien (¬¬)

-A si quieres que comente a Mina el por que la buscas en su trabajo?-rebatía el pelinegro

-Este… mejor vámonos… se nos hará tarde – tratando de calmar el ambiente entre los hermanos

-Shhhh! Serena no seas aguafiestas, déjalos esto se esta poniendo interesante-murmuro Mina que solo recibió un codazo y una mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga.

En la fiesta:

Se encontraba el platinado en una mesa bebiendo un trago aburrido y molesto por que desde que sus hermanos se habían acercado a las rubias casi ni los veía, se sentía excluido y por alguna razón le molestaba ver al castaño cerca de la rubia, en eso ve llegar al pelinegro con serena –Que malos gustos tiene-pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza y al voltear ve a Taiki acompañado de Mina –no creí que fuera tan hermosa (O.O).

Pasaron las horas y veía como se divertían en la pista al son de la música en toda la noche no despego la vista de la rubia ,mientras seguía bebiendo, y al ver que en un momento ella se separa del grupo decidió encararla y fue tras de ella la esperaba en la puerta.

-Que haces aquí?(Cruzándose de brazos) (¬¬)

-Te esperaba -(encogiéndose de hombros)-como puedes estar con Taiki el se merece a alguien mejor, no estas a su altura

-Grosero, pero quien te crees…-(sin darle tiempo a terminar el platinado la acorralo contra la pared)

-Me debes una brujita – (acercándose más a su rostro)

-Yo no te debo na…- (fue interrumpida por los labios de Yaten que capturaron los suyos tomándola por sorpresa, intento forcejear, pero el a ser mas fuerte termino cediendo acto que el platino aprovecho para abrazarla y profundizar el beso y lentamente la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse)-por que hiciste eso

-Vamos no lo niegues es lo que siempre esperaste o no crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mi… (el calor en su mejilla evito que siguiera hablando ocasionada por la cachetada que recibió de la rubia)

Escúchame bien-(haciéndole frente) -te odio y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi me entendiste (lo empujo y se marcho conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer)

_Continuara…_

**_comentarios._**

**_Primero que todo quería pedirles disculpas, por incumplir con mi promesa y demorarme con la actualización. Este capitulo se lo dedico a un amigo que me ayuda y me aguanta mis locuras._**

**_Segundo espero le guste y no se olviden que agradezco sus Reviews, se que esta historia tiene errores, pero el primer paso para mejorarlos es aceptarlos no es cierto? por eso tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus opiniones,nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo_****_  
><em>**

**_GRACIAS..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko pero la historia si es mía.**

Primero quiero disculparme por demorarme en actualizar, eh tenido muchos problemas personales y familiares U.U!

**Advertencia:** este capitulo tiene lemon o intento de lemon, espero les guste y a LEER se ha dicho!

**FIESTA:**

-¿Aquella no es Mina?, ¿pero adonde va?- y alcanzo a divisar que Yaten venia desde la misma dirección con la mejilla roja- ese maldito-murmuro entre dientes.

-Tranquila bombón, oye Taiki… Taiki y este a donde se fue?, bombón ,no viste a Taiki?- se dio cuenta que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado y alcanzo a ver que se dirigía muy molesta hacia el platinado que se tambaleaba.

-¿Que le hiciste?, no te alcanzo con lo del otro día - al ver que el platinado no le contestaba le dio una cachetada-¡contéstame!- solo espero que no te le acerques nunca mas a ella, por que si no yo

-¿Sino tú que harás? –contesto levantado el rostro.

-Basta ustedes dos- intervenía el pelinegro- estas borracho, mejor márchate Yaten ya has hecho de las tuyas…

-Si tienes razón, no vale la pena-dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a la rubia dio media vuelta y tambaleándose se marcho, dejando sorprendida y muy molesta Serena.

**AFUERA DE LA FIESTA**:

Taiki que había visto a Mina correr la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, la alcanzo a divisar detrás de un árbol sentada

-Las chicas lindas no deben llorar, ¿que sucedió?- al no ver respuesta se saco la bata de su disfraz y la abrigo-hace frio y no quiero que te resfríes.

-¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?- murmuraba entre sollozos.

-Nadie merece tus lágrimas- mientras le levantaba la cara.

-Ohhh Taiki gracias!- Se levanto tan rápidamente que sin querer trastabillo y callo encima de un castaño que estaba desprevenido y ambos terminaron en el piso, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, en ese momento el sonido del celular del castaño los devolvió a la realidad, separándose bruscamente.

-Hola seiya… si estoy con ella… dale nos veremos en el departamento, yo la acompañare a su casa, dile a Serena que se quede tranquila… entiendo, después hablaremos…- terminando la conversación

-Oye Taiki… lo que paso, va lo que casi pasa yo quería pedirte perdón-decía muy nerviosa

-Todo bien- restándole importancia- Seiya llamo, por que tu amiga estaba preocupada por ti, pero le avise que estabas conmigo y que te llevare a tu casa- encogiéndose de hombros- mejor vámonos ya es tarde.

-Si vámonos y gracias por entenderme-

-Para eso estamos los amigos- (^_^)

**CASA TSUKINO:**

-Gracias Seiya por acompañarme y por ser tolerante conmigo, este… yo … quería hacerte dos preguntas – al ver que el pelinegro asentía prosiguió- ¿cuando me vas a pedir de nuevo que sea tu novia?, no es que me molesta lo que tenemos pero creo que ya es momento de dar el siguiente pas…- No alcanzo a terminar, por que los labios del pelinegro la silenciaron, lentamente fueron profundizando el beso hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, terminándolo con pequeños besos.

-Bombón me encantas, lo sabes cierto?, no puedo creer que te me adelantaras, pero aunque ya se tu respuesta para ser mas formal te lo preguntare de todas maneras ¿Quieres ser MI NOVIA SERENA TSUKINO?

-Siii- obvio que si-dándole un pequeño beso- bueno ahora te hare la segunda pregunta te quedarías conmigo esta noche, no pienses mal, mi mama tuvo que viajar por trabajo y no regresa hasta pasado mañana y no quiero estar sola esta noche, podrías?

-Por supuesto bombón, esta noche o lo que queda de ella cuidare de ti – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo- pero primero tendrás que dejarme bañar ya me esta molestando este pelo falso- decía mientras se rascaba la cara

-Claro- mientras abría la puerta- pero no me vayas a tapar la cañería

-Me ofendes bombón - en pose dramática

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KOU:**

Taiki recién llegaba y encontró a un platinado bebiendo en la sala se dirigió al baño para quitarse la peluca ya que le estaba molestando demasiado, Yaten lo siguió y desde el marco de la puerta lo miraba y al ver que el castaño no decía nada decidió romper el silencio

-Sabes ayer cuando se fueron, llamo nuestra madre, como ya estamos terminando el año me pregunto si íbamos a ir a casa para vacaciones

-En la mañana la llamare, tu piensas ir?- mientras intentaba sacarse la peluca

-Si es lo mas seguro, necesito un cambio de aire, oye donde esta Seiya?

-Debe estar con Serena, por que estas bebiendo a estas horas, no te alcanzo con lo que bebiste en la fiesta?

-No eres mi padre para cuestionarme, ya estoy lo bastante grandecito para cuidarme solo-cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes razón, eres adulto por así decirlo, pero tienes comportamientos de un" PATAN" con Mina, con un demonio Yaten ,por que la tratas así si no la soportas te entiendo, pero no la trates mal, ignórala es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Tu que sabes si es por lo que paso esta noche yo…

-Si es por eso ya mejor déjala en paz o sino te la veras conmigo- murmuro mientras paso a su lado

-Ella me gusta…- al ver que el castaño detenía su paso- si me gusta lo acepto, pero no puedo con mi carácter, tú sabes como soy y como es mi forma de ser- esta noche la bese y…

-Entiendo pero si es lo que sientes no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, la estas alejando y lastimando, creo que te hará bien ese viaje así aclaras tus ideas.

-Claro así te dejo el camino libre para que tú la puedas conquistar cierto.

-Hermanito, hermanito, siempre malinterpretando las cosas- negaba con la cabeza en eso suena su celular, era un mensaje del pelinegro - ve a dormir ya es tarde- estos dos son un caso perdido-pensaba mientras entraba a su habitacion

**CASA TSUKINO:**

Seiya se encontraba bañando mientras Serena le buscaba algo de ropa para que se cambiara,despues de meditar el pedido empezo a dudar que si era buena idea que pelinegro se quedara, tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que el estaba atrás de ella

¿Bombón que haces aquí?- haciendo que la rubia se girara de golpe y lo viera envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura

-Yo… este vine a traerte algo ropa, así duermes cómodo – decía nerviosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás pero no noto que choco con la cama

El pelinegro al notar su reacción decidió asustarla un poco- Segura pues, yo creo que querías verme desnudo no es cierto- decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente haciendo que Serena cayera a la cama y el se fue recostándose muy despacio sobre ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cera- admítelo bombón

-Que engreído eres ya quisieras e…- los labios del pelinegro capturaron los suyos impidiéndole seguir hablando, a medida que seguía el beso se volvía mas profundo y apasionado, las manos de la rubia acariciaban la espalda del pelinegro con movimientos lentos y torpes, el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás lentamente acariciaba sus muslos con movimientos tan suaves y delicados que hicieron que la piel de su novia se crispara y largara pequeños suspiros, pero el de golpe corto el momento y se alejo.

-Que descanses bombón – dándole un beso en la frente

Serena sorprendida y molesta se levanto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, no dio ni tres pasos cuando decidió regresar a la habitación que ocupaba el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama

-Bombón ¿Por que regresaste?

-Esto no se quedara así- y de golpe se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro besándolo apasionadamente haciéndolo caer en la cama quedando sobre el

-¿Estas segura de esto? – la rubia solo asintió y lo beso de nuevo el con un movimiento rápido hizo que girara para quedar el arriba de ella

**(Comienza el lemon)**

Lentamente el pelinegro empezó a besarle el cuello intercalando besos y pequeñas mordidas haciendo un sendero húmedo, hasta el limite que le permitía la musculosa que Serena llevaba puesta, haciendo un tipo ritual le quito la estorbosa piyama dejándola en el piso, mientras contemplaba anonado la piel de su amada, un color pálido que era resaltado por la luz que le otorgaba la luna atreves de la ventana, dejándola solo con una braguita color negra. La rubia al verse expuesta intento taparse con sus manos acto que hizo que el pelinegro dedujera que era su primera vez- ¿si quieres que pare?, es el momento , ¿estas segura, de que quieres continuar ?- la rubia al escuchar la voz ronca del chico dejo de dudar – si lo estoy- y sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarro del rostro y le contesto con un beso cargado de pasión, el pelinegro empezó acariciar con sus manos los muslos de la rubia, subiendo lentamente hasta su vientre y con su boca capturo uno de los senos tratándolos con tanta delicadeza que Serena creía que iba a estallar y produciendo suspiros y pequeños gemidos en ella, el no aguantando mas termino sacando la ultima prenda que le estorbaba para poder hacerla suyael mismo camino tuvo su toalla y Serena pudo ver que el pelinegro estaba demasiado excitado, se coloco arriba de ella y con un movimiento lento le separo sus piernas

-Esto va a doler, pero prometo que seré lo mas suave posible y una vez que te acostumbres te gustara -muy despacio empezó a introducirse dentro de ella, a ver que ella no dejaba de temblar ,la beso para tranquilizarla, al ver que ella se calmaba de un movimiento rompió la barrera que terminaba con su virginidad, siguió besándola para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella, cuando el dolor paso se lo hizo entender con movimientos de su pelvis le dio la confianza de seguir y acto que fue bien correspondido por el pelinegro y con movimientos primeros lentos empezó a moverse y a medida que su deseo incrementaba , empezó a aumentar la velocidad, ella aferro a la cintura de el con sus piernas, mientras se arqueaba y sus gemidos aumentaban y se hacían mas fuertes , en ese momento empezó a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba y sentía que su vientre se contraía y en eso largo un poderoso gemido llamando al pelinegro que la siguió y se unieron en un orgasmo maravillosamente compartido ,son sus acelerados latidos después de compartir tan increíble conexión se dejo caer muy lentamente sobre ella, que lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho, ambos corazones latían al unisonó con un dulce beso salió de ella,

**(Fin del lemon)**

Rescontrándose a su lado y el abrazo- eso estuvo… INCRIBLE, gracias por dejarme ser el primero

-Gracias a ti, por cuidar… de mí…-decía entre pequeños bostezos – que descanses Seiya- mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

-Dulces sueños bombón-dándole un beso en la cabeza

**Departamento de los Kou:**

Ya era de mañana y el único que se encontraba desayunando era Taiki, que sabia que el pelinegro iba a pasar la noche en la casa de la rubia y el platinado con la resaca que tendría, después de beber tanto la noche anterior, no se levantaría hasta la tarde, estaba por llamar a su madre en eso suena el timbre-¿quien será a esta hora?, seguro el cabeza hueca de Seiya se olvido la llave, esta es mi oportunidad para molestarlo- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Estas son horas de llegar jovencito, espero que no hayas estado en campaña para hacerme tío ciert… - pero se sorprendió de que la que estaba en la puerta fuera Mina y no el pelinegro

-Buenos días, ¿Quién te esta por hacer tío? (¬¬)

-Nadie solo era un chiste y bien que te trae por aquí, pero que descortés que soy pasa- haciéndose a un lado

-Este… yo venia a invitarte a pasear se que es temprano, pero no quería estar en casa, intente localizar a Serena pero tiene el celular apagado, pase por su casa toque el timbre y nada seguro debe estar durmiendo y me acorde de ti y vine a visitarte, espero no molestar

-No para nada a donde te gustaría ir?

-Vamos a caminar y de ahí veremos quieres

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, joven doncella, solo espere que vaya por mi chaqueta y estaré a su completa disposición- haciendo una reverencia

-Taiki no exageres, recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que planear socio- codeándolo

-Que tienes planeado jefa- mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Ya lo sabrás, tu solo apúrate quieres? , yo te estaré esperando abajo

**Casa Tsukino:**

Serena recién despertaba estiro su mano y estaba sola, busco con la mirada a Seiya y al no verlo a su lado se preocupo en eso sintió ruidos que provenían de la cocina y por un momento creyó que era su madre, temerosa se vistió con una bata y rápidamente se encamino al lugar de donde provenia los ruidos y para su sorpresa se encontró con el pelinegro que tatareaba una canción, mientras cocinaba era admirable como se desplazaba con total familiaridad de un lado hacia otro y por un momento se sintió extraña en su propia casa, pero la voz del pelinegro la saco de su transe

-¡Buenos días bombón! – dándole un pequeño beso

-¡Buenos días Seiya, no me imaginaba que cocinaras y debo admitir que huele delicioso

-Soy un chico muy completo, no solo una cara bonita sabes, además ya te demostré algo anoche no lo crees?- murmuro cerca del oído de Serena muy pícaramente ocasionando un sonrojo enorme en la rubia y dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo, cosa que hizo que en la rubia se despertara el deseo – vamos a desayunar , prueba las delicias que este chef tan atractivo hizo para su hermosa joven.

El desayuno nunca fue tan complicado para Serena, sentía que todos los gestos y miradas que le dedicaba el pelinegro la invitaran a volver a repetir lo que paso anoche-debo estar volviéndome loca-pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo- estuvo delicioso, gracias- mientras levantaba los que habían usado para lavar

-Te voy a ayudar no lo hagas sola- al ver que la rubia le negaba con la cabeza- la acorralo de espaldas contra la mesada- estas segura que no quieres, entonces me iré a bañar, ¿no me quieres acompañar?- murmuraba muy sensual –por que me gustaría que refrieguen la espalda

Serena sabia que Seiya jugaba pero ya no podía mas su cuerpo ardía por sentirlo –no prefiero algo mejor-girándose de golpe lo beso tomando desprevenido a un pelinegro que no dudo en corresponder y de un rápido movimiento la sentó en la mesada profundizando el beso-listo ve a bañarte ahora mientras yo lavo los trastos-dejando mas que aturdido

-Con que me salió vengativa la señorita, pero no importa se que tu "solita" iras a buscarme a el baño, así que te estaré esperando- a pasos lento se iba alejando hasta que un "lo dudo mucho" de la rubia lo hizo detenerse y sin pensarlo regreso sobre sus pasos y la cargo y se la llevo en brazos hasta el baño a pesar de las protestas de la rubia una vez que llego cerro la puerta se saco la remera- con que te gusta jugar con fuego, nadie te dijo que si lo hacías te podrías quemar?

-Buena hora que mis hormonas vienen a actuar, pues que más la vida es una y hay que disfrutar - si tienes razón- y sin pensarlo abrió la bata que tenia y la dejo caer dejando mostrar su desnudez, dejando mas que boquiabierto al pelinegro que solo veía como se metía a la bañera- piensas quedarte ahí y cierra la boca que te puede entrar una mosca

Tan sorprendido estaba por las reacciones de su amada que solo podía mirar y cuando el agua de la ducha empezó a caerle en el cuerpo no lo pensó mas y torpemente se quito el pantalón mostrando su excitación

**(COMIENZO DEL LEMON)**

Seiya empezó a besarle los hombros mientras la abrazaba, ella largo un gemido al sentir la erección de su amante en su espalda y lentamente se giro y empezó a besarle el pecho con pequeñas mordidas que ocasionaron que el pelinegro largara un ronco gemido y sin pensarlo la levanto y la apoyo contra la pared, ella instintivamente se abrazo a las caderas de el con sus piernas de un rápido movimiento se introdujo en ella y empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos mientras besaba los senos de su amada y sentir como ella le pedia mas aumentaba cada vez meran mas fuertes y profundas , ella sentía que en cada embestida el pelinegro lograba que ella llegara al paraíso una y otra vez y empezó a sentir como se contraía su cuerpo y se aferro con sus uñas a los hombros del pelinegro , el entendió la señal y la beso pero en el momento del orgasmo fue demasiado para ella que termino mordiendo el hombro de el mientras el se derramaba en ella-

(**FIN DEL LEMON)**

Eso si que fue intenso, creo q eh creado un monstruo insaciable – murmuro mientras veía las marcas en su cuerpo- creo que, por un tiempo no podre dormir sin remera- en eso el escucha que suena el timbre y que la rubia corre a abrir asustado de que pudiera ser la madre de ella se vistió y salió con mucha cautela y para su sorpresa su novia estaba abrazada a un chico alto, que giraba con ella mientras ambos reían muy alegremente y por impulso se encamino hacia ellos –¿ ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ SERENA Y QUIEN ES EL Y POR QUE TE ABRAZA ASI?

_continuara..._

_Comentarios:_

**_me agrada esta forma de ser de Serena de que no se deja estar y toma el toro por las astas,¿quien sera el misterioso muchacho que ocasiona que Seiya haga esa escena de celos? tiren sus candidatos chicas de quien podria ser_**

**_Agradezco todos sus reviews son bienvenidos y tomados en cuenta pero tenganme paciencia se los ruego_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko pero la historia si es mía.**

**Park 10:**

Se encontraban sentados en una banca un castaño, que miraba asombrado como su rubia amiga muy pensativa, devoraba su tercer helado sin ninguna señal de satisfacerse.

-Ya se – decía Mina muy alegre- que te parece si le caemos de sorpresa en la casa de Serena

-Comiste tres helados para que solo se te ocurriera esa idea- negaba con la cabeza- yo iba a ir de todas formas a llevarle ropa a Seiya

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? (¬¬)

-¿Que acaso tu crees que yo traería una mochila tan cargada, por que si? (¬¬)

Al ver que la rubia lo miraba desconcertada decidió explicarle- Seiya me envió un sms pidiéndomelo… oye ¿crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos?

-Quien sabe- encogiéndose de hombros – aunque tal vez… no lo dudo Serena no seria capaz es demasiado despistada e inocente, no aprovecharía la situación aunque Seiya se le presentara desnudo frente a ella

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- meditaba el castaño en voz alta

-Bueno entonces vamos y vemos si han hecho alguna travesura esos pillines Jajaja!- levantándose de golpe y llevando a rastras a un Taiki todo avergonzado, sin darle tiempo a decir alguna palabra

**Casa Tsukino:**

Serena al escuchar la voz de su novio lentamente se soltó, el pelinegro estaba cruzado de brazos con una cara de pocos amigos, respirando profundamente decidió hablar- los voy a presentar Seiya el es Zafiro mi primo - señalando al muchacho que tenia piel pálida, cabello corto negro y ojos azules- Zafiro el es Seiya mi…

-Soy su novio- la interrumpió de golpe el pelinegro- mucho gusto- extendiendo su mano

-El gusto es mío, por lo que veo has pasado la noche aquí, y lo digo por que llevas puesta mi ropa- contestando el saludo y mirándolo de arriba a bajo (^_^)

El pelinegro estaba rojo como un tomate y no sabia que decir, Serena se dio cuenta y decidió salir a su rescate- si este... anoche fuimos a una fiesta y como estaba sola, le pedí que se quedara conmigo… oye por que no avisaste que vendrías-cambiando rápidamente de tema

-Te llame pero tenias el celular apagado, siempre eres muy despistada conejo (¬¬)

Serena estaba por replicarle, cuando un grito fuerte la distrajo, en la puerta se encontraban Mina y Taiki

-Zafirooooo!- sin dudarlo la rubia corrió y se tiro a los brazos del pelinegro que estaba desprevenido y ambos terminaron cayendo al piso ante la mirada confusa de Seiya y un asombrado castaño

- Tan intensa como siempre "Abejita"- mientras le apartaba un mechón dejando el rostro de la rubia al descubierto- ¿tanto me has extrañado?, por que yo si lo hice (^_^)

-Tonto- golpeándolo en el hombro y parándose de golpe al ver que sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca- ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no me agrada ese apodo?-mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- y si te extrañe es obvio no crees (¬¬)

Taiki estaba sorprendido mirando la escena que ni se había percatado que el pelinegro estaba a su lado-Me trajiste lo que pedí hermanito-quitándole la mochila de las manos, al ver que el castaño no respondía lo codeo- creo que tendrás competencia por conquistar el corazón de "Abejita" quien lo diri… - un pisotón lo callo- ¡oye eso dolió!

-Ve a cambiarte y si has hecho alguna travesura más te conviene que borres las pistas- murmuro logrando un sonrojo en el pelinegro que lo único que atino a hacer fue a marcharse al verse descubierto-esta me la pagaras muy caro- pensaba muy divertido pero al ver que Zafiro volvía a abrazar a Mina decidió hablar-Serena perdón por caer así sin previo aviso-el tono de su voz sonó tan fría, que Mina descifro a la perfección y lentamente se separo de Zafiro

La mencionada solo le hizo una seña restándole importancia- no hay problema – rascándose la cabeza mientras reía-Pero que maleducada soy, quieren algo de tomar- al ver que todos asentían – Pasen a la sala yo iré a preparar un poco de te están en su casa

Mientras que Serena estaba en la cocina, el pelinegro ya se había cambiado y estaba arreglando la habitación, que era un caos total, en eso encuentra la piyama que había usado la rubia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa aflorara en su rostro al recordar que, le había entregado lo mas valioso que, poseía su pureza- creo que estoy totalmente enamorado- murmuraba mientras abrazaba la ropa contra su pecho- y ahora que hago con ella creo que me la llevare como recuerdo – y la metió a su mochila al echar un vistazo rápido vio, que todo estaba en orden decidió salir y cuando llego a la sala, vio a su novia sirviendo el te o eso pensó, mientras que Taiki estaba malhumorado observando a Mina que no dejaba de hablar y sonreír al primo de su amada y sin dudarlo se sentó a su lado -Gracias hermanito-al ver que el castaño no daba señales de querer hablar no dijo nada mas.

**Departamento de los Kou:**

Después de hablar nuevamente con su madre, se encontraba Yaten terminando de armar su bolso, era tan extraño estar en un silencio tan incomodo, todavía no se acostumbraba, ya que desde, que sus hermanos estaban con el par de rubias se sentía excluido , intento comunicarse con ellos, pero sin lograrlo, largando un sonoro suspiro decidió dejarles una nota, necesitaba irse , aclarar sus sentimientos e ideas , una vez que termino de escribirla la dejo donde la pudieran ver y sin mirar atrás se marcho.

Horas mas tarde llegaron el pelinegro y el castaño, el primero no paraba de molestarlo –Vamos admítelo te gusta "Abejita"- picándole el hombro

-Seiya ya madura quieres- al ver que no se escuchaba ningún sonido- Seguro Yaten, debe seguir durmiendo

-No me cambies de tema quieres- cruzándose de brazos, en eso ve la nota y sin dudarlo la empieza a leer

-¿Que es eso?- decía un castaño que venia desde la habitación del platinado- Parece que Yaten ah salido

-No el no salió, se fue- entregándole la carta a Taiki-¿sabes por que lo hizo?

Después de leer la nota solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras sonreía- no lo se, pero hay que dejar que se tome su tiempo así aclara sus ideas, yo me voy a dormir ah sido un día agotador

-Oye… que no vas a responder, te gusta o no"Abejita"

-Te lo responderé con una condición, ¿aceptas?- al ver que el pelinegro asentía prosiguió- que paso anoche entre tu y bombón – el pelinegro se sonrojo de tal manera que se auto incrimino- Vamos responde- al ver que Seiya seguía sin responder- no lo vas a decir,entonces yo tampoco tengo que responder tu pregunta – y sin mas se marcho a su habitación, dejando al pelinegro totalmente abochornado

**Casa Tsukino:**

Mientras que Zafiro acomodaba su ropa, platicaba con Serena sobre temas sin importancia hasta que vio que debajo de la cama sobresalía algo, al agacharse pudo divisarla mejor y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro- Este… Conejo, tu novio durmió en esta habitación cierto- al ver que la rubia movía la cabeza afirmándolo prosiguió- y tu lo hiciste en la tuya o durmieron juntos acá (¬¬)

-Este… no como vas a crees eso de mi ZAF ¿Por qué lo dices?- muy sonrojada

-¿Estas cien porciento segura, por que yo creo que me estas mintiendo?-al ver que la rubia se puso nerviosa- no pensé que las usaras de este color- mostrándole las bragas-se ve que se han divertido de lo lindo anoche.

Serena se las quito de un manotazo y se marcho murmurando palabrotas y cerrando la puerta de un portazo al verse descubierta.

-S Y S-

Los días siguieron pasando, la relación entre Serena y Seiya cada vez iba mejor, pero la relación de Taiki y Mina se venia en picada, casi ni podían hablar Zafiro estaba siempre con la rubia y cuando se dio cuenta ya no compartían nada , hasta que un día decidió ir a tomar un café al trabajo de Mina, ya que sabia por el pelinegro que tenia franco, se sentó en una mesa y saco un libro mientras esperaba, hasta que una voz muy dulce lo saco de su lectura y quedo impresionado con la chica que tenia frente a el, no sabia si era su piel, que por efecto de la luz la hacia dar un efecto muy delicado a su piel blanca como la mas fina porcelana o fueron sus ojos azules, que resplandecía como el inmenso cielo que combinaba con el color de su cabello, o fue su deslumbrante y angelical sonrisa que lo cautivo, tan perdido estaba divagando hasta que hablo de nuevo y lo saco de su ensoñación – disculpa que dijiste

La chica solo suspiro y le brindo otra sonrisa- ¿que cual va a ser su orden señor?

-Un capuchino, con dos medialunas

-Algo más – mientras anotaba

-No nada más- sonriéndole

-Bien ya le traigo su orden señor-

-Taiki- respondió de golpe

-Disculpe – dándose vuelta

-Que mi nombre es Taiki, no me digas señor te parece… como era tu nombre que no lo recuerdo

-No lo recuerda, por que no se lo eh dicho, me llamo Ami Mizuno, bueno Taiki ya le traigo su pedido

Wooo, si que es hermosa, como es que nunca la había visto- pensaba mientras la veía parada apoyada en el mostrador esperando la orden- creo que tendré que venir mas seguido por aquí

-Ami ese no es el chico que te gusta – comentaba una morena de pelo largo y hermosos ojos café- esta guapo, pero se ve que le gusta mucho leer, tendrías mucho en común con el

-SI es el Rei-sonrojándose- pero dudo que se fije en mí

-Debo aclarar que estas equivocada, no te das cuenta como te esta mirando, creo que si pudiera te desnudaría con esa mirada tan profunda – al ver que la peliazul se estaba por dar vuelta la freno- no lo hagas se dará cuenta, ya esta su pedido llévaselo e intenta entablar una platica con el

-No como crees, no tengo tanto valor y ¿si te equivocas?- mientras negaba con la cabeza

La pelinegra solo rodo los ojos- no pierdes nada con probar

Respirando profundamente se encamino a la mesa del castaño, que no le había quitado la vista de encima y al verse descubierto agarro el libro para disimular

-Aquí tiene – dejando el pedido-¿esta interesante el libro?- al ver que el castaño asentía- me imagino, pero creo que seria mas interesante si lo agarrara correctamente (^_^)

El castaño bajo el libro lentamente, avergonzado y reprimiéndose mentalmente por tener el libro así y por actuar como un chiquilín- si tienes razón gracias

-No hay de que, la verdad es que el libro es muy interesante, yo ya tuve el placer de leerlo me encanta la poesía- en eso entra otro cliente bueno espero disfrute su capuchino, gracias por venir- sin mas se marcho sin darle tiempo a responder.

**Departamento de los Kou:**

En la habitación del pelinegro, se encontraba una Serena exhausta, durmiendo abrazada a Seiya, cada vez que ella tenía franco daban rienda a satisfacer sus placeres carnales, la atracción y el deseo era tan desbordante que raras veces llegaban a la cama, pero el sonido del celular de la rubia los saco de la paz que se vivía cuando compartían el tiempo juntos

-Diga… que… ya voy para haya- dando por terminada la llamada empezó a vestirse

-¿Quien era bombón?- decía un pelinegro adormilado

-Era Mina, parece que Zafiro esta internado- mientras miraba por todos lados buscando algo- parece que se intoxico

-Esto estas buscando- mostrándole un brasear de color rosa- reprimiendo una sonrisa

Si – quitándoselo de un manotazo- por que siempre pierdo algo cuando vengo aquí- murmuraba mientras seguía vistiéndose

-No me mires a mi, tu eres la insaciable- guiñándole un ojo- agradece que hoy por lo menos llegamos a la habitación la ultima vez en el sofá fue incomodo, pero debo admitir que fue una linda experiencia (^_^)

-Ufff, ni me lo recuerdes –mientras rodaba los ojos- pero es lindo probar cosas nuevas no lo crees

-Claro bombón- mientras se vestía –creo que me vuelto adicto a ti- le dijo suavemente en el odio- TE AMO- besándole muy delicadamente el cuello

-Yo… también TE AMO… - esa caricia volvió a despertar el deseo en su cuerpo-Para, por favor, sabes que lo que estas haciendo es chantaje cierto

-Yo no lo llamaría así-la hizo girar y capturo sus labios en beso que fue profundizando, mientras que su mano acariciaba un muslo de su amada- en cerio tienes que ir

-Sabes que me estas empezando a hacer dudar –murmuraba entre suspiros deleitándose con las caricias que le ofrecía el pelinegro pero el ruido de la puerta enfrió el momento

-¡Seiya…!- lo llamaba Taiki

-Creo que tendré que irme" Osito"- dándole un pequeño beso- ve a ver que necesita mientras yo termino de arreglarme

El pelinegro a regañadientes y murmurando palabrotas salió y vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá- Dime Taiki, ¿que paso? (¬¬)

-Serena esta contigo- al ver que Seiya asentía sonrojado como un tomate- puedes pedirle que venga, necesito hablar con ella- El pelinegro fue a buscarla

-Aquí estoy Taiki, ¿que sucedió? – sentándose a su lado

-Necesito pedirte un favor, que solo tú puedes ayudarme…

_Continuara…_

_**Comentarios:**_

_***Bombón Kou:**__ es pero que te gustara, que haya elegido a Zafiro, Mina Taiki eran socios en unir a Seiya y Serena, por un momento hubo química aunque pensándolo bien creo que solo uno la sentía, me alegra que disfrutaras del capitulo anterior espero que este también sea de tu agrado_

_*****__**Marie Kim Winchester Kou**__**: **__debo decir que me siento honrada que leas y te guste mi historia, y concuerdo contigo, súper apasionado nos ah salido el muchacho_

_***Blackbombewoman**__**: **__si creo que me extralimite, pero quise cambiar un poco la forma de ser de Serena, el seguir los consejos de Mina xD, pero acá entre nosotras quien seria capaz de desaprovechar una oportunidad así con el bombonazo, por lo menos yo no lo haría jeje y lo de Mina y Taiki, eh leído muchos fics. Y casi no tiene mucha interacción trate de explotarlo un poquito mas _

*_**Cristal38diamante**__**: **__se que me vas a odiar en este cap. Por hacer sufrir a Yaten pero todavía falta mucho, además creo que su verdadera competencia será Zafiro y no Taiki_

*_**Mimato bombón Kou**__**: **__me alegro que te gustara y si esta será una nueva Serena, dispuesta a todo y mi desafío es terminar esta historia antes que termine el año (cruza los dedos) espero lograrlo o moriré en el intento_

*_**kamisumi Shirohoshi**_: _se que va sonar malvado, pero Yaten va a sufrir un poquito, va a tener que remar mucho para conquistar y lograr el corazón de Mina y mas si tiene como rival a Zafiro_

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia, que se ah creado en mi cabeza, como dije en un comentario mi reto es tratar de terminar la historia antes que termine este año, o moriré en el intento. Agradezco cada Reviews, todos y cada uno son tomados en cuenta**

**Bueno nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo besos LADIES KOU**


End file.
